The invention relates generally to an apparatus for controlling exposure to dust during, for example, sanding, grinding operations. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus that limits a user's exposure to dust and other particulate on a rotary abrasive device.
Dust generated during the sanding and grinding operations can be hazardous to those performing the sanding or grinding operations and to those in proximity to such operations. The dust and other particulate matter generated from sanding and grinding operations may contain chromates, lead, and other hazardous materials. At a minimum, the dust and particulate matter generated can cause respiratory issues when inhaled.
For a number of years, different companies have created products to deal with dust collection. Sanders, for example, generally have a shroud that attaches to the body of the sander and covers the “backup pad”, i.e., the softer pad to which an abrasive is normally attached. Dust is typically drawn upwards through holes in an abrasive disc and then through corresponding holes in the backup pad. The dust is then captured by a vacuum and sent through an exhaust. These prior art dust collections methods work well on vertical sanders and grinders but are limited in their capabilities when it comes to angled rotary abrasive devices.
The prior art typically describes shrouds that are aluminum or plastic and that mount to the body of a tool in order to support a vacuum shroud. This type of mounting requires that each tool have its own shroud as tool bodies vary greatly among each other.